dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Beau Billingslea
Inductees of the Meriden (CT) Hall of Fame |birthplace = Charleston, South Carolina, U.S. |family = Cecelia Billingslea (spouse) Taylor Billingslea (granddaughter) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1984-present |status = Active }}Beau Billingslea (born December 18, 1944) is an American actor and voice actor, best known as the voice of Jet Black in Cowboy Bebop, Ogremon in Digimon and Homura and Ay, the Fourth Raikage in Naruto: Shippūden. In addition to voice acting, He appeared in many popular TV series as a prolific guest actor. Before he got into it, he played football in University of Connecticut. Biography Billingslea was born in Charleston, South Carolina. His father was from Macon, Georgia and his mother was from Malensis, South Carolina near Charleston. His family moved to Meriden, Connecticut, where he grew up. At Maloney High School, he lettered in football, basketball, and baseball, and was offered a contract with the Kansas City Athletics, but at the advice of his father, went to University of Connecticut, where he played football and co-captained in his senior year. He graduated with a Bachelor's in Political Science in 1966. He was involved in ROTC and had to turn down entering the NFL in order to fulfill his military service, however, his commitment was deferred so that he could attend UConn Law School, where he graduated and passed the Connecticut bar in 1969. He became an officer in the Army's Judge Advocate General's Corps, and had tours in Germany and Europe, working on a number of cases. In Germany, he also taught criminal law for the University of Maryland's extension program. While in college, Billingslea was encouraged by his fraternity brother to perform the lead role in a production of Emperor Jones. This inspired him to go into acting, and he started getting involved professionally while he was in law school. After moving to Los Angeles, he was involved in a number of action shows, including T. J. Hooker, Hunter, The Fall Guy, and The A-Team. Billingslea mentioned in an interview that it was probably because of his military background that he was often cast as an officer. He portrayed Ezra in the TV miniseries North & South, and was involved in a number of shows including Who's the Boss?, Murphy Brown, and Married... with Children. On the Nick series Just Jordan he played Jordan's maternal grandfather Grant. In the TV sitcom Franklin & Bash he portrayed Judge Douglas. He also acted in films such as Night Shift, The American President, Hannah Montana: The Movie, Halloween H2O, and a remake of The Blob. In 2013, he portrayed Captain Abbot of the Starship Bradbury in the feature film Star Trek: Into Darkness. He continues to act in stage plays such as Driving Miss Daisy where he was nominated for a Los Angeles Ovation Award in 2005. Billingslea's voice-over work started with radio spots for various businesses and organizations, including Honda, Hood, and California Highway Patrol. He worked on several cartoons and anime, his most notable being Jet Black in Cowboy Bebop, which was broadcast on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim programming block. He also voiced starring characters Captain Michael Heartland in Argento Soma; Oji Tanaka in The Legend of Black Heaven, which was broadcast on International Channel; and was the voice of Ogremon and various "mons" in Digimon. In Naruto, he voices Homura and Ay, the Fourth Raikage. He attended several anime conventions, including the 2016 Anime Expo, which united the Cowboy Bebop English voice cast. He has also been involved in narrating shows on The History Channel including Hero Ships, Modern Marvels, and Suicide Missions. Billingslea lives in the Los Angeles area. He is married to Cecelia. His son is an attorney and his daughter is an accountant. In 1987, he was inducted into the Meriden Hall of Fame. In 2014, he gave the keynote address at a UConn Law School reunion Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Vitor, Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Gorilla Impersonator A (ep. 35) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - General Balcom *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Gohei Hiruma, Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Jet Black *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Unita, Inca Chieftain (ep. 3) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Narrator *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Ogremon, Mojyamon (ep. 9) *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Antigonos *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Mojyamon (ep. 6) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dino Mammoth *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Yoshio Fujiwara (ep. 12), Ohta (ep. 13), Ring Announcer (ep. 14) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Crocodile Enterran Leader *''Vandread'' (2000) - The Premier (ep. 1) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Captain (ep. 11), Masaki (ep. 12) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Geronimo Jr. (Cyborg 005) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Musyamon (ep. 11), Hagurumon (ep. 28) *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Diskon (eps. 3 & 8), George (ep. 6) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Sagittarimon, Shamanmon (ep. 11), Shamanmon's BurningGreymon (ep. 11), Parrotmon (ep. 26) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Deerhound, Additional Voices *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Shitalnen *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Wei Long-Lin (eps. 2 & 25), Sailorman B (ep. 3), Siberian Village Chief (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Homura Mitokado, Kurobachi Kamizuru, Noodle Stand Salesman (ep. 86) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Shoushiba *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Doctor (eps. 7 & 10), Cerulean Knight (ep. 9) *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Bear Walken *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Godwin Austin, Silvana Flight Deck Crewman #1 (ep. 1), Fuel Attendant #2 (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Sea Walrus (ep. 22) *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Nouz *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Edrad Liones, Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Giovanni Bertuccio *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Matsunosuke Shibui *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Leopardmon (ep. 43) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - A/Fourth Raikage, Homura Mitokado *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Dougen Awakusu, Lingerin Dogoranikof (ep. 7) *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Hinahoho's Father *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Rom *''Last Hope'' (2018) - Cain Ibrahim Hasan Anime Shorts *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2003) - Yammer OVAs & Specials *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Millard Johnson *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Narrator Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Casino Police (Animaze Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Dee Jay *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Jet Black *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Goat-type Alien Video Game Dubbing *''Samurai Warriors'' (2004) - Kenshin Uesugi References External Links *Beau Billingslea at the Internet Movie Database *Beau Billingslea at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA